Zaraki's way of life
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Una oda al legado de el Capitan Zaraki.


**Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo, tengo escritas parcialmente varias historias cortas las cuales iré subiendo, cuando haya inspiración.**

**Yo siempre he creído que los personajes OC, deben ser superficiales y secundarios, en este pequeño fic, todo se desarrolla desde el punto de vista desde un personaje OC, pero que no se confunda, la estrella es Zaraki Kenpachi de principio a fin. **

**Realmente no encontré a un personaje dentro del canon para remarcar las virtudes que quería resaltar de Zaraki.**

………………………….

La gente se ha volcada a las calles del Rukongai, el grito de la gente humilde, ahí donde la mano de dios nunca alcanzo, el pueblo recibe a su hijo prodigo……lo recibe dentro de un ataúd, así regreso de las dunas de el desierto, con la inmortalidad de los mártires.

Un joven shinigami caminaba perdido por las calles del Rukongai, en medio de la multitud, tratando de ver aquella caja donde yacía su capitán, pensando en su pasado.

Nunca olvidare, el día en que conocí a mi capitán – el muchacho seguía tras la multitud que gritaba su nombre, invocando a su heroísmo – el día que me aplasto un gigante…….

………………………………….

Mi nombre es Leon Nagay, un pobre diablo más de la academia shinigami, por fin me he graduado, se viene la vida real.

Algún idiota me ha dicho que me debo presentar para una prueba en el escuadrón siete, pero confieso que no estoy muy conforme con esa decisión…...

La semana de las pruebas de diagnostica comenzaban en el Seireitei, los trece escuadrones recibirían aspirantes a sus filas, la mayoría provenían de las filas de la academia shinigami.

Demonios, esto apesta – Leon frotaba su negra cabellera, y mostraba los dientes como una fiera hambrienta, la prueba no le provocaba ilusión alguna – ¿donde te ha tocado Tenma?

Bueno yo tengo recomendación con la capitana Unohana – respondió la chica de cabello negro y baja estatura, sonriendo y mostrando sus ojos pardos – pero también me han convocado para el escuadrón cinco de el capitán Aizen.

El esta reclutando muchos jóvenes talentosos, ahí fueron Abarai, Hinamori y Kiba, si no me equivoco – agrego un joven de cabellera castaña y lentes oscuros.

¿Kenji-kun ya estas aquí? – Tenma lo tomo de la mano, poniéndolo algo nervioso – ¿donde te toco?

Voy para el escuadrón diez – sonrió el chico mostrando su pulgar – ¿y tu a donde vas Yakumo-chan?

P-pues yo – la tímida chica de ojos claros y alborotado cabello oscuro, encantadoramente contrastantes, se mostraba tímida en medio de la multitud.

Mi hermana cumplirá su sueño, de entrar al dichoso escuadrón seis para conocer al capitán Kuchiki – Tenma se burlo de la chica.

N-no, digas eso Tenma-chan – respondió la chica tímidamente.

De pronto la atención de León se volcó a una de las calles aledañas, la gente se reunía, como si se tratara de un espectáculo callejero, el choque de los aceros era como música, los gritos de dolor eran claramente escuchados en medio de tanta algarabía.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – dijo Kenji mientras veía como Leon se acercaba a aquella mole humana.

E-esto debe ser – León sonreía emocionado – si, esto es la prueba de el escuadrón once.

Ahora podían verlo claro, se trataba de Zaraki, quien con sus propias manos probaba las capacidades de los que pretendían entrar a su escuadrón, era quizás el único capitán que se encargaba personalmente de esa tarea, la mayoría le dejaba ese trabajo a los tenientes y oficiales.. Pero el no.

¿Con este nivel pretenden entrar al escuadrón once? – Zaraki sostenía su espada decepcionado, su teniente sobre su hombro sonreía al ver como los prospectos se retorcían de dolor – entren a otro escuadrón o vuelvan dentro de dos años, tal vez si entrenan lograran por lo menos mantenerse en pie, frente a mi.

Ese día lo conocí, había escuchado tanto sobre el, pero las descripciones se quedaban cortas al verlo ahí, yo…. Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

La multitud se amontonaba, todo mundo quería verlo en acción, todo en el era un espectáculo, la abundancia en su reiatsu, el desparpajo en su violencia, su sonrisa de psicópata, su voz grave, sus insultos, su honestidad agitando la espada, el era una celebridad.

No entiendo, por que le dan tanta atención a ese sujeto – el capitán Tousen y el capitán Komamura miraban como incluso sus pupilos se distraían con las peripecias de Zaraki, no entendían el por que tanta atención a esa bestia.

El no era el mas inteligente, no era el mas guapo, y tal vez no era el mas poderoso de los capitanes, sin embargo, había algo en el que provocaba admiración en las masas, que movía a la gente, odiado por muchos, amado por muchos, la indiferencia no era una opción si se trataba de Zaraki, hasta ese momento nadie podía explicarlo, yo años después lo entendería, el provocaba todo eso, por que dentro de el campo de batalla para el todos eran iguales, era la democracia de su espada.

Y bien, ¿Quién sigue? – Zaraki pregunto de nuevo, al parecer los candidatos para el escuadrón once comprendían que no tenían lo sufriente para entrar. -¿nadie?

Yo voy a ir – León se encamino con sus ojos ardiendo, pero fue detenido por kenji.

No seas estupido, se que es tu ídolo, pero te acabara – advirtió el chico alzando sus gafas.

Además en el escuadrón once, solo aprenderás a agitar la espada – finalizo Tenma de forma sarcástica.

Si, ahí solo saben agitar la espada – apoyo Keni tratando de detener a su amigo. – eso no es para ti

Es mi destino, yo lo se – León se encamino hacia donde uno de los oficiales de el escuadrón once tenia una lista en la mano, apuntando a los prospectos – oficial, quiero pelear.

¿Tienes tu constancia? – pregunto el oficial de cabeza afeitada.

S-si, pero es de el escuadrón siete, pero por favor ….. – el oficial lo empujo y este salio disparado hacia atrás, Zaraki observo la escena.

¿Pasa algo?, Madarame – Zaraki se acerco a ambos shinigami.

Este sujeto dice que quiere pelear – Ikkaku lo miro con desprecio, con aire de superioridad – pero de la academia lo enviaron a el escuadrón siete, es obvio que el no tiene nivel y…

¿PERO EL QUIERE PELEAR? – pregunto con esa sonrisa maniática.

S-si, pero capitan…. – Ikkaku de nuevo fue interrumpido.

Con eso basta, ven muchacho – el sostuvo su espada y yo…. Solo me paralize… era UN GIGANTE.

No se como paso, abri mis ojos y ya estaba en el suelo, no pude ver ni sentir nada, solo sabia que había sido derrotado por el capitán Zaraki.

¡Leon! – Kenji y las chicas corrieron para ayudar a levantarse a su compañero, a el le dolía todo el cuerpo, Zaraki poso su espada en el hombro y lanzo un hondo suspiro.

¿Te das cuenta que eres una autentica mierda muchacho? – Dijo Zaraki mientras daba media vuelta para partir, sobando su cuello, irritado por no haber encontrado un rival digno de el – prueba suerte en otro escuadrón o vuelve en cinco años – giro su cabeza y miro al chico – o mejor aun, que sean siete años.

No te preocupes, León-kun, en el escuadrón siete podrás …. Yakumo fue interrumpida, por un grito de emoción de León.

Que me parta un rayo, fui derrotado e insultado por el CAPITAN ZARAKI – León dio un salto en una pierna y bailo emocionado – esta si mi mama no me la va a creer.

¿En serio volverás? – Kenji, conocía su mirada, no hacia falta preguntarlo, el volvería.

Si, y es que ahora lo comprendo todo……………….. Agitar la espada es un estilo de vida.

…………………

Si recuerdo bien esa tarde, constantemente se repite en mi mente, años después logre cumplir mi sueño de entrar a el escuadrón once.

¿Muerto?, No puedo creer que este frente a su tumba capitán – León miraba desde lejos la tumba de el capitán Zaraki, nunca antes se había reunido tanta gente para despedir a un capitán, la mayoría de los oficiales caídos eran sepultados en los terrenos mas elitistas de el seireitei, pero el había pedido ser sepultado en las montañas de el Rukongai, y que en lugar de funeral se hiciera una fiesta por que por fin el también había cumplido su sueño, morir peleando.

Y tal como yo fui aplastado aquella vez, ahora todo el pueblo era aplastado por el gigante.

El legado…..Esa es la única inmortalidad.

……………………………………..

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y su equipo.**

**Gracias y saludos.**


End file.
